There Are Days
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are split up but don't tell their two young kids for their sake. Is there a chance for things to change for the better? Can things be the same as they were? One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine were happily married. Keyword: were. Now, they were somewhat less happily split. Not divorced, just split. But their split is different than most because they still live together. For the sake of their young children, they didn't want to really go their separate ways. Both of them feared that a divorce at such a young age would do harm later on, so they decided to pretend around their kids.

The kids came three years after marriage via surrogate. Kurt and Blaine mixed sperms both times so it would be a mystery as to who's kid it really was, but when Maddi came out with a head of dark black hair and later, Mitch revealed to have blue-green eyes, it was pretty obvious.

The marriage didn't work out for many reasons. Blaine seemed to put less effort into raising the kids. He was raised with more freedom than discipline and with some pro life lessons from Cooper. Growing up, Kurt had a great relationship with his father, and, at the time, his mother, and therefore cared wholly for his kids.

Blaine and Kurt also argued a lot. Even the littlest things sparked a discussion. And they'd never have time to talk about it or make up because the kids were a handful when they were younger and took a lot of time to deal with. Long story short, they decided to call it quits and tell the kids when they were older. They still got along most of the time and they both agreed that they still wanted to be friends, because somethings never change, so living together was a good idea.

* * *

Maddi, age four and a half, thumped loudly down the hall to her bedroom. But she purposely jumped into her brother's unmade bed. Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he followed the girl into the room.

"Maddi, it's too late for this" Kurt said firmly. "Get into your own bed."

"No, me and Mitch decided to switch beds" Maddi said from under the covers.

"I don't care" Kurt said. He took a step towards the bed. "Come on, get into your bed and you can pick the story."

Maddi's head popped up. Her brown eyes were wide. "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

Maddi hopped off Mitch's bed and into her own bed. She crawled under the big pink conformer.

"You stay here and I'll be back with your brother" Kurt said, tucking her in.

He walked back to the kitchen. There was only light on. Sitting at the long kitchen table was a boy, three years of age. He had a cup in his hand.

"Mitchy, it doesn't take ten minutes to drink one cup of water" Kurt said.

"I'm done" Mitch grinned up at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the boy.

"Oof, you're heavy" Kurt said, taking the cup from him and setting it down by the kitchen sink. He walked out of the kitchen, holding out Mitch so he could turn off the light.

"Where's Daddy?" Mitch asked, yawning.

"Out" Kurt said simply.

"Out where?"

"Out with his friend" Kurt replied. He walked into the kids' room. Maddi was still in her bed, arranging her stuffed animals.

"I wanna pick the story!" Mitch shouted, as if the volume of his voice determined it.

"Ha! I already am!" Maddi said. She was a bit of a brat and liked to pick on her brother.

It worked too, because Mitch looked like he was going to cry. Kurt saw this coming and quickly said, "You can sit with me, Mitchy."

This seemed to be okay and he stopped tearing up.

"Read the fish one!" Maddi said, bouncing up and down.

"One Fish Two Fish?" Kurt asked her, going to the book shelf. He pulled the book out and sat down on Mitch's bed with Mitch in his lap.

"Okay, here we go" Kurt said, opening the book. "One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish" he read.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Kurt was almost done the book. Mitch wasn't fidgeting anymore and his breathing was loud, so Kurt knew he was asleep. Maddi, however was still wide awake and actively listening. Last time I let her have a pudding cup at seven o'clock, Kurt thought. As he turned another page. He heard movement in the front hall. Kurt silently begged Blaine not to come in. But Blaine can't read minds and sure enough, the door cracked open, just enough for Blaine's head to pop in. Seeing that Maddi was awake, he came all the way in.

"Daddy!" Maddi screeched. That screech woke up Mitch and in Kurt's lap, he started crying.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, annoyed. He put the book down and tried to comfort Mitch.

"Sorry" Blaine said, but didn't seem that remorseful. Maddi jumped up from bed and Blaine picked her up and hugged her.

"They were just getting to sleep!" Kurt said angrily.

"It's okay, I can deal with it. Here, say goodnight to Dad" Blaine said first to Kurt then the last part to Maddi. Kurt pressed a kiss to Maddi's forehead and then kissed Mitch, who had stopped crying and was now happy to see his other father.

"Goodnight" Kurt said and slipped out of the room.

He went to the family room, stepping over a mess of dolls, and plopped down on the couch. He turned on the TV, making sure to keep the volume low. Fifteen minutes later Blaine came over and sat in the arm chair next to the couch.

"I am sorry, Kurt" Blaine said. "I didn't know you were trying to get them to sleep."

"S'okay" Kurt said. He looked at Blaine. "How was your date?"

"Awful" Blaine said. "Why do you think I came home so early?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Details, please."

"He's really into WWE" Blaine began.

"The fighting thing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "It's wrestling. That was basically all he talked about."

"Was he good looking at least?"

"Yeah, I suppose. He had really nice arms and nice hair, but I couldn't focus on that because all I wanted to do was stab myself with a spoon."

Kurt laughed.

"Last time Harry sets me up on a blind date" Blaine said, taking about his friend from work. He glanced at the TV. "What're we watching?"

"What Not To Wear" Kurt said, focusing back on the TV too.

"Sweet."

They watched for a while in silence. Then Blaine got up, left and returned with a bowl of plain ruffled chips. Knowing Kurt would want some too, Blaine moved from the chair to the other end of the couch.

"That is hideous" Kurt said, more to the TV. The woman, a frumpy middle aged lady, was trying on a dress with the ugliest pattern.

"Doesn't my mom have the same pattern but in curtains?" Blaine asked.

"She used to. I had convinced her to get new ones" Kurt replied.

"Right. Good job."

Kurt ate a chip. As much as they were still close friends, there was still awkward silences. Had they been in a relationship, that silence wouldn't be so awkward.

"That's not a good colour for her" Kurt commented, as the frumpy lady put on a bright yellow blouse.

"Agreed" Blaine said. "Maybe a darker colour like navy or burgundy."

"No burgundy. That'll make her look like a tomato" Kurt said.

"I was thinking more of a large strawberry" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. Then he looked over at Blaine. "This is nice."

"Sure" Blaine nodded, staring at the TV.

"Remember how we used to record this show and watch it on Friday nights?" Kurt asked.

"I do" Blaine said, stiffening a bit.

"That was nice" Kurt said. "Don't you think?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, please don't do this tonight."

Kurt frowned at this. "Do what?"

"The whole 'remember this' and 'remember that' thing as if you want to rekindle something. You do it all the time. Can't we just watch a show in peace?"

"Sorry" Kurt said simply. A moment later he set down the remote that he had been playing with and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight" Blaine said and Kurt mumbled something in reply as he stalked off to his room.

* * *

"So...how are you doing?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Sam, who sat at the other end of the small coffee shop table. He and Sam stayed friends since high school and Sam was in town for a week.

"I'm doing okay" Blaine said. "I'm tired, hence the extra large cup I have going on here." He held up his coffee cup.

"Why, are the kids at that age where they don't do anything you say?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, they're okay. Maddi is a bit of a diva, gets that from Kurt and the talk shows he lets her watch" Blaine said. "And Mitch is okay. Sometimes he'll listen to Maddi more than us, which we're trying to stop him from that. Saying he's his own person and all that jazz" Blaine said.

Sam laughed. "And how's Kurt?"

"He's good."

Sam paused, sipping his hot chocolate before asking quietly, "And nothing's going on with you two?"

Blaine's eyes flashed a bit, before looking down at the table. "No."

"You sound sad" Sam observed.

"I-I'm not" Blaine said. "It's just...there are days."

"What do you mean?"

"There are days where he'd come home from work all tired or upset and my first instinct is to kiss him. Or I'd walk in and see him and Maddi and Mitch all reading or playing or something and I'm like that's my family, but...not. We wanted to tear that apart. And then there'd be times where we'd get a quiet moment, the kids are asleep or something, and we'd be watching TV or talking and it'd be really nice and I just want us to be together again just like it used to be, when we were okay. But now we're on opposite ends of the couch and it's just cold."

"Have you said this to him?" Sam asked.

"No. And I don't plan on it" Blaine said. "Because with those days come other days. Days where I want to pack all my things and just leave. Or I want to just give Mitch a stupid lollypop because no matter what Kurt thinks, a bit of sugar isn't always a bad thing."

"Are you willing to work through it, though?"

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes I doubt that he even wants to. I'll do something like accidentally put pepper on Maddi's pasta and he'll get mad at me as if I'm such an awful parent and he's fed up with me."

"You're not, though" Sam said.

"Sometimes I think so, though" Blaine said. "Kurt's way more dedicated to the kids."

"You're a great dad" Sam said with a soothing smile.

"Thanks" Blaine mumbled. "Anyways, we've both been dating other people."

"But have either of you found anyone meaningful?" Sam asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No."

"Ever think that there's a reason for that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You should be a talk show guy like Dr. Phil."

"You think?" Sam grinned and adjusted his tie.

Blaine laughed and sipped the last of his coffee.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Maddi said, running into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, setting a plate at the table.

"Ms. Rooney is getting married" Maddi said. Ms. Rooney was her preschool teacher who Maddi adored.

"Really?" Kurt joined in. Weddings were his favourite. All the decor, the dresses, the romance, it was all awesome.

"Is she now?" Blaine asked.

"Yup. And then she told us all about marriage and how she's gonna kiss a boy!" Maddi went on.

"Oh?" Blaine asked, only half listening.

"And then I said that kissing boys is gross" Maddi said excitedly.

"And why is that? You kiss me, and Daddy and Mitchy" Kurt said.

"You're not boys" Maddi said nonchalantly. She turned to Blaine. "Daddy, did you have a marriage?"

"I did" Blaine said.

"Did you kiss a boy too?" Maddi asked.

"Several times" Blaine answered, glancing over at Kurt. He noticed how Kurt was less involved in the conversation now and stared fiercely at the carrots he was chopping.

"Who'd you kiss?" Maddi asked.

"I kissed your Dad" Blaine said.

"Oh. Why?"

"Because that's what happens at weddings" Blaine said. "One day you'll grow up and marry someone you love too."

"Do you love Dad?" Maddi asked casually.

Blaine paused. "Of course."

Maddi looked past Blaine to Kurt. "Dad! Do you love Daddy?"

Kurt looked up at her and only her. "Sure. Go wash you hands, honey. Dinner is ready."

Maddi ran off to the bathroom.

"Blaine, can you get Mitch from the playroom?" Kurt asked, looking back at the carrots.

Blaine opened his mouth as if too say something, but then closed it and left to room to get his son.

* * *

Kurt opened the door quietly and slipped inside, tossing his keys on the table. It was good to be home.

Blaine lay on the couch, watching TV. Kurt almost smiled, seeing Blaine look so casual and calm, his features outlined by the TV's glow.

Blaine looked over and sat up as Kurt walked into the room.

"Are the kids asleep?" Kurt asked quietly, hiding in the shadows.

"Yeah" Blaine said, muting the TV. "How was your date?"

That's when Kurt lost it. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Not good."

Blaine was in shock. Why was Kurt crying? He had dated this guy, Pat, a few times before and Kurt said it had been going pretty well. Blaine sat on his hands. He wanted so badly to run over to Kurt and hug the sadness out of him but he knew better.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took off his coat and sat on the couch next to Blaine with a huff. He drew his knees to his chest

"I was on that double date, right? Me, Pat, and Pat's friends Luke and Cameron. It was going okay...until your name came up. Luke said he works in your building, and he started insulting you. He said that he had heard that you were rude and stuck up and a big flirt and stuff. So I started defending you, saying that you weren't. I guess they thought that since we're split that I'd be able to laugh at stuff like that. So Luke started saying that I'm only defending you because I'm not over you and basically it was them two against me. Pat just sat there, not saying anything. After dinner when Pat and I were driving home, I asked him why he didn't stick up for me. Then he said that he didn't because he agreed with them. He thinks that I'm not over you either and he just didn't want to say anything. So I got kinda mad at him. We started arguing, him saying that I was foolish to hang on to something that I had ended, and me saying that he's wrong and should have defended me. Then he said it was actually for the best that Luke and Cameron brought it up because he had been afraid to say it before. Anyways, the last thing he said was that he doesn't believe I'm doing what we're doing for the kids. Then he got out of the car and said to call him when I knew deep in my heart that I really wasn't fooling myself."

Blaine bit his lip and didn't say anything. He knew Kurt had more to say. Kurt always had more to say.

Kurt sniffled and fisted his hands. "It's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong. He was the first guy in a while who was okay with my situation."

Kurt put his face in his hands and couldn't help but cry.

That's when Blaine broke. He slid over and hugged Kurt, who allowed himself to uncurl from his ball and lean onto Blaine. Kurt's face was pressed into his shoulder, slowly getting tears into his sweater.

"What're you doing?" Kurt finally asked after he was able to speak. He and Blaine hadn't been this physically close since they split up. As much as his embrace was sweetly familiar, it wasn't normal.

"We're friends" Blaine said simply. "And friends hug."

"Oh..." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "Just so you know, I don't regret standing up for you. Don't think this is your fault."

Blaine smiled and rested his head on Kurt's. "Thanks" he whispered.

Kurt knew that he'd never be able to call Pat. Because as much as Pat was right in saying he was foolish, Kurt simply couldn't stop secretly hoping that he and Blaine may one day rekindle their love. And it's moments like this that fuelled that hope, although Kurt knew it was probably nothing more than platonic friend kindness.

When Kurt awoke, he didn't even register the position he was it. It just felt so natural. But when he opened his eyes and actually saw his surroundings, his memories came flooding back and suddenly the natural feel was gone. But still he couldn't bring himself to move out of Blaine's steady embrace. They had fallen asleep on the couch together, something that shouldn't have happened.

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was almost seven, the kids would be up soon.

"Blaine. Blaine. Blaine!" Kurt said, shaking Blaine a bit.

Blaine slowly woke up. "Morning." He blinked a bit before shifting his body and realizing Kurt was practically on top of him.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he sort of scooted away from Kurt.

"Uh...did we?" Blaine looked scared and his face was turning red.

"What? No, we just fell asleep" Kurt said, sitting up and smoothing out his shirt.

"Oh..." Blaine said.

"Don't sound disappointed" Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine smiled. "Are the kids up?"

"Not yet" Kurt said. Suddenly he jumped a bit. "Oh, shoot, Mitchy has a dentist appointment today!" He jumped up and was about to run out of the room.

Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Kurt...are you okay?" Blaine asked softly. They both knew he was talking about Kurt's horrific date the night before.

Kurt didn't pull his hand away and he let himself stare into Blaine's eyes. They were wide and kind and worried. They were just so...Blaine, and Kurt almost forgot to answer.

"I'll be fine" Kurt said with a single nod. Blaine let go of his hand.

* * *

Maddi came running into the room. In her hand, she had three pieces of construction paper.

"Hello, Princes" Blaine greeted her. "What do you have there?"

"They are cards to my party" Maddi said.

"Invitations?" Blaine asked. "Say it with me: in-vi-tay-shions."

"In-bi-tate-tons" Maddi said, not really focusing on it.

"Who are the invitations for?" Blaine asked.

"You! And Dad and Mitch" Maddi said.

"Really?" Blaine asked, smiling at the girl.

"Yup" Maddi said, thrusting one of the papers into his hand. It was scribbled on in crayon, as makeshift writing.

"I can't wait to come" Blaine said. "Err...when is it?"

"In five minutes" Maddi said. "Where's Mitch?"

"In the kitchen with Dad. But Dad's on the phone, so be quiet, okay?"

"Okay" Maddi said, already running off.

Five minutes later, the party, which ended up being a tea party with a plastic tea set and invisible tea, began. Blaine sat down on the floor, cross-legged. Mitch was in his lap. Maddi, wearing her best tutu, handed them each a teacup.

"There's nothing in here" Mitch said sadly, turning his cup upside down.

"Yes there is" Maddi said firmly.

"You have to use your imagination, buddy" Blaine said to Mitch. "You have

to just use your mind and think about it."

Mitch stared at the cup.

"Maddi, the is delicious" Blaine said, taking a sip and making loud slurping sounds that made Mitch laugh.

"Thanks" Maddi beamed. She sat down across from Blaine. In the middle was a matching teapot and four little matching plates.

"So are you gonna teach us the proper way to hold the cup?" Blaine asked.

Maddi stared at him with her wide eyes.

Blaine held his teacup with his pinky sticking out.

"All the elegant people drink tea with pinkies out" Blaine said in a British accent.

Maddi and Mitch roared with laughter.

At that moment, Kurt came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on the phone with Aunty Mercedes" he said with a smile. On the floor, faces red from laughing, were his kids. Blaine sat with them, laughing too, but mostly looking so proud to have made them laugh so much. That was a moment that Kurt just couldn't let slip away. He pulled out his phone and put it on camera mode.

"Guys, look over here" he said to them. They all turned and look at him.

"What's the word?" Mitch asked. They had this thing where whenever they take a picture, Kurt would give them a silly word to say like 'watermelon' or 'honeybee' or 'apple sauce'.

"Say...family" Kurt said.

"Family!" Maddi and Mitch shouted, grinning widely at the camera.

"...Family" Blaine said slowly as if he just learned a new word. He stared at the small camera lens long enough for the picture to be taken, but then he looked up so his eyes met Kurt's. Kurt smiled at him warmly before sitting down.

"Is this my cup?" Kurt asked, picking up a lone teacup.

"Yes" Maddi said.

Kurt took a sip of air. "Mmm, Maddi, this is so yummy, what is it?"

"Tea" Maddi said as if it was obvious.

"I assumed as much. What kind though? Honey, mint, orange, chamomile?"

"Iced?" Blaine offered with a giggle.

"Camomomomly" Maddi said.

"Chamomile?" Kurt asked.

Maddi nodded.

"Oh, good, that's my favourite" Kurt said. He took another sip.

"Maddi, what's wrong with Dad's hand?" Blaine asked.

"Finger!" Mitch yelled.

"He asked me!" Maddi frowned at him.

"Don't be mean, Maddi" Kurt said.

"You're right, though" Blaine said to the small boy in his lap. The boy was beaming.

"Your pinky has to be out" Maddi told Kurt, scooting over to fix it for him.

"Oh, my bad" Kurt said, taking another sip with his pinky stretched way out. "Better?"

"Perfect to a T" Blaine said, laughing. He tickled Mitch. "Get it? T? Because we're drinking tea?"

Kurt laughed. "That was clever."

Blaine smiled, staring into his eyes again. They seemed simply happy and bright. Those were the eyes that Blaine had fallen in love with so many years ago.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Blaine asked, spinning in his desk chair as he balanced his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"I dunno" Kurt said through the phone.

"So you haven't planned anything yet?" Blaine asked, stopping his chair before he got dizzy.

"No, why?" Kurt asked.

"I know it's your week, but how about I take care of it today?" Blaine offered.

"Hey, no complaints here" Kurt smiled into the phone.

"Great. See you later then" Blaine said.

"Cool. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

Three hours later, the front door was thrown open and Blaine came bounding in.

"Oh! Blaine, you're home" Kurt said, strolling into the hall as Blaine came hurrying in.

"Yeah, hi" Blaine said. "Keep an ear open for knocks on the door."

"The door? Who are you expecting?" Kurt asked as Blaine rushed by to his room. They had made a rule that one of their dates never come to the door. But Blaine hadn't even mentioned that he had a date.

"Rachel!" Blaine answered loudly from behind the closed door.

"Rachel? Why?" Kurt asked, mostly to himself, as he walked away. He smelled something odd and walking into the kitchen, he found the source of the smell. Sitting on the kitchen table were three bags of McDonalds.

"Oh, gross" Kurt frowned. "I would have never let him take dinner if I knew he was going to do this" he said out loud although no one was there to hear.

He heard dress shoes walking towards the kitchen.

"Blaine, why is Rachel coming?" Kurt asked, his back to he kitchen's entrance.

"I asked her to babysit. The McDonalds is for the kids."

"What? Why?" Kurt asked, turning around to face Blaine. Blaine came into the kitchen wearing a burgundy cardigan with a beige bowtie to match his pants. This was dressed up for Blaine and Kurt was almost shocked at how attractive he looked, but he didn't dare say anything. His blushing probably gave it away, anyways. "Wait...are you going on a date?"

"I am...Kurt?"

"What?"

"Will you be my date?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his heart started gently pounding. "Yes."

* * *

** A/N**

**Okay let me explain: a few weeks ago, I was watching Toddlers And Tiaras (it's my guilty pleasure!) and one of the little girls had this weird family. Her parents were split but didn't tell her or her brother. At first I thought it was weird. But then I thought about it and I thought it was kinda neat. They were doing it for a good reason. And from that came what you just read...I'm sorry, it's weird, I know. :S**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Follow me on Twitter at AVeryMagicGleek**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Alright kids, here's the dealio. I was not going to write another chapter. What part of oneshot don't y'all understand? I'm kidding, it's actually very flattering that you wanted me to write more. I am a people pleaser and who am I to turn down the chance to please more of you? Several of you wanted more and at first I was on the fence about. I had planned to leave it at the first chapter with that open ending. It was an artistic statement! So I had to really think about how I wanted it to go on. I wasn't happy with some parts while writing and editing but I think what you'll read here is my best. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, sitting down across from Kurt at a restaurant. Kurt looked nervous and on edge, which Blaine found a bit amusing because Kurt seemed less nervous on their very first date so many years ago.

"Yeah, this is fine" Kurt replied, giving a smile. But Blaine knew it wasn't genuine.

"Look, Kurt, if this is weird and you want to go home-"

"No, it's fine. I just...need to adjust, you know?" Kurt said, giving a more genuine smile, but it was smaller.

Blaine nodded. "To be honest, I'm surprised you said yes. I didn't think you'd agree."

Kurt shrugged and blushed a bit. "Yeah, I know, but I'm ready to give us another shot."

"Why?"

"The kids are older now and I think we have more time to reconnect. And...I've realized that it's you or no one. I've dated a few guys and so have you, and I can't speak for you, but I don't think there's anyone else out there for me" Kurt said.

Blaine wanted to jump up and cheer happily, but he controlled himself and nodded maturely.

"I want us to work out. I don't want to lose you yet again" Blaine said softly.

"Agreed, but we can't keep going back and forth. It'll be harder to hide from the kids."

"Right. So let's just take it slow" Blaine said. He picked up the menu. "So. You wanna split a pizza?"

Kurt grinned. "Half meat-lovers, half hawaiian?"

"Obviously!" Blaine met his eye and was pleased to see Kurt looking relaxed and entertained.

* * *

The phone rang, echoing in the house. Kurt hurried to get it, leaping over a bunch of Mitch's toy cars that lay on the floor.

"Hello?" he said, a bit breathless.

"I'm surprised you came to the phone. I thought you'd be too busy sucking face with Blaine to answer" the person on the other end said.

"Why, hello, Santana" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Always a pleasure to hear from you."

Santana giggled. "Hey."

"And what did you mean by that comment?" Kurt asked.

"The one about you and Blaine playing tonsil hockey? I heard a rumour that you two were back together."

"From who, may I ask?"

"Tina. But she got the news from Mercedes, who got it straight from Rachel" Santana said.

"Any why is my relationship such a big deal to you ladies?" Kurt asked with was was probably the fourth eye roll of the conversation so far.

"Oh please. We were completely shocked when you and Blaine called it quits, you know that. But we all knew it was only a matter of time before you two realized how dumb you are. Plus, we may have a pool going."

"What?"

Santana snickered. "Yeah. A pool. And I'm pleased to announce that I'm winning. I'm expecting payment in the mail any day now."

"You guys are ridiculous" Kurt said.

"Blah blah blah" Santana said. "But seriously, are you happy to be back with him?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, it's still a bit weird. And I feel like the effort he's putting into it is a bit too forced."

"At least there is an effort" Santana said.

"I guess."

"Have you told the kids yet?"

"No. We want to make sure that what we're doing will last."

"Isn't one week lasting enough?"

"No!" Kurt frowned.

"Do you see yourself lasting with him?" Santana asked more gently.

Kurt paused before saying quietly, "I always did."

"Even when you two called it off?"

"Yeah, even then. I didn't want us to split. I was hoping we'd work it out. But I also knew that maybe freedom would help us a bit, so I went along with it. I've always loved Blaine. Always."

"That's so sweet," Santana said, and Kurt couldn't detect any sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

Kurt sighed, wiping Mitch's face with the fancy cloth napkin.

"Mitchy, can't you eat nicely? We're at a wedding, for goodness sakes!"

"Sorry" Mitch said.

"Now can we go play with Angie?" Maddi asked, pointing to Finn and Rachel's daughter. In the corner of the reception hall, there were several little kids, playing and laughing together. Kurt recognized most of the kids as offspring from various New Directions members.

"Yeah, yeah, fine" Kurt said, helped Mitch off his chair. "Don't move from that corner though. And don't get into trouble."

"We won't!" Maddi said, taking Mitch's hand and pulling him across the dance floor to the corner.

"Shoulda left them at home, right?" Blaine joked, returning to the table.

Kurt frowned at Blaine. "Thanks for helping with them. I couldn't have done it without you." That was sarcasm and Kurt didn't even care if they were at a wedding.

Blaine gave an innocent smile and sat down in Mitch's empty seat. "Sorry. I was talking to Tina. It's not every day my old hag gets married."

Kurt smiled a bit at this. "Her dress is lovely."

Across the table, Sam and Mercedes stood up together. "To the dance floor we go" Mercedes said, winking at Kurt.

"You be careful, there" Kurt replied with a nod at Mercedes' very pregnant belly. She grinned and hurried off to the beat of an upbeat dance song that was just starting.

Blaine sat in silence once they left. Kurt started awkwardly straightening the cutlery. When it was all straight, he stared around at all the people and their nice outfits.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do...do you wanna dance?"

Kurt looked over and caught the hopeful look in Blaine's eyes. "Sure."

They stood up and joined the large group of people already boogying on the dance floor.

It was fun. They danced like they were young and drunk, twisting and shaking their hips, and waving their arms all over the place. Blaine was an awesome dancer when it came to choreographed routines, but he was a hot mess in terms of party dancing. But Kurt didn't mind. It was cute. It made them feel young again.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before the fun, easy spirit was gone. The beats died down and a slow, piano ballad came on. All the couples moved together and all the single people either found a dance partner or moved off the floor, probably for another drink.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He looked to Blaine, who, at that moment, was awkwardly staring down at his shoes. It was obvious that they were both uncomfortable.

Suddenly Blaine looked up. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Kurt hesitated, almost wanting to make an excuse. But instead, he nodded. "Sure."

Blaine stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. In the last few weeks, he's hugged Kurt several times, but this was different. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders as they softly swayed. The position they were in, both physically and mentally, reminded Kurt of how they danced at Mr. Schuester's runaway wedding party so many years back.

As much as the dance was awkward and stiff, Kurt still loved it. He loved being close to Blaine. And Blaine loved feeling Kurt's heartbeat.

Needless to say, they slow danced several more times that night, with each dance becoming sweeter and easier and closer.

* * *

"Do you like this dress?" Kurt asked Maddi, holding out a pink and blue plaid dress.

"No" Maddi shook her head. Kurt sighed and put it back on the rack.

"What about this one?" Kurt asked, showing her a light green floral one."

"That looks like snot" Maddi said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. "Which dress do you like then?"

Maddi looked at the racks, flipping through some dresses.

"This one!" Maddi took a red dress with a tastefully sequinned bodice off the rack. Even Kurt had to admit that it was nice.

"Awesome. Let's buy it" Kurt said, taking the dress from her. He looked at his watch. "And right on time to meet Daddy and Mitchy."

Kurt and Maddi walked through the shoe section to the perfume section. They stood there for a few minutes and to occupy himself, Kurt tested a few perfumes. Finally, Blaine came casually strolling up. He had a shopping bag on his wrist and his hands were in his pockets.

"Hi, are you guys ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we just need to buy this dress" Kurt said. He looked down. "Where's Mitch?"

"I don't know, where's Mitch?" Blaine replied as if it was a simple knock-knock joke.

"Blaine, he went with you!" Kurt said, his voice getting higher and louder.

Blaine shook his head. "No he didn't. Kurt, I swear he didn't follow me."

"Well he wasn't with us" Kurt said. He was starting to panic. He felt tears in his eyes. "Oh my gosh. We lost Mitch!"

Blaine went pale, and looked around, hoping to see the little boy.

"Maddi, did you see where Mitch went?" Blaine asked the girl.

"No."

"Did he come with me or stay with you guys?"

"I dunno."

Kurt was crying now.

Blaine looked at Kurt and took his hand. "Kurt, it's okay. We'll find him. It's fine."

Kurt glared at him with his red-rimmed watery eyes. "No, it's not fine! We lost our son in a department store, Blaine! Who knows what could have happened to him! Oh my..."

Blaine sighed and patter Kurt's shoulder. "Calm down. You go back to where you and Maddi were and I'll go walk around where I was. Meet back here in five minutes."

Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded. "Maddi, go with Daddy, okay?" Blaine took Maddi's hand. "Don't you dare lose her as well" Kurt said to Blaine under his breath.

They parted ways, going to their designated area to look, but didn't come back with good news. Kurt was a mess. He started to sob again as soon as he was Blaine and Maddi walk towards him without Mitch.

Blaine hugged Kurt. "Shhh, it's okay. I went and asked at a desk and they said they'd keep an eye out."

"What if someone took him?" Kurt whispered. His hands covered his face.

"No, no one took him. It's fine, I promise. We'll find him" Blaine said.

Suddenly Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the text that was from Rachel.

"It's Rachel, wondering where I am" Kurt said, sniffing.

"Are you meeting her or something?" Blaine asked.

"No..." Kurt shook his head and quickly replied with a '_Mall, why?'_

The response came right away. '_I figured as much. We have to go and I'd like to return your child._'

Kurt almost screamed and his fingers flew across the phone as he replied, '_YOU HAVE MITCH?_'

"They're here?" Blaine asked, surprise. "I didn't see them."

"Neither did I" Kurt said. He sent another text. '_We're in the perfume at Macy's._'

Only a few minutes later, Rachel, Finn and Angie came down the isle. Finn was carrying Mitch, who looked perfectly content in his uncle's arms.

Kurt started sobbing yet again at this sight. Finn handed Mitch to Kurt, who hugged the boy so tightly. Blaine explained the story to Finn and Rachel.

"He just walked over" Rachel said. "We thought you knew so we didn't bring him sooner, sorry."

"Don't you ever leave again, okay?" Kurt told Mitch. "Never, ever. We were so worried, Mitchy."

"I'm sorry" Mitch said, patting Kurt's cheek apologetically.

Kurt set Mitch down and Blaine leaned over. Blaine's forehead touched Kurt's temple and Kurt found that calming,

"I told you it'd be alright."

* * *

Maddi was on the floor crying. It was a normal little girl tantrum about something ridiculous. Kurt leaned to ignore it and she'd eventually stop. Mitch, on the other hand, had a fever and was on the couch, coughing madly.

To be honest, Kurt was stressed and needed help. Dinner was also in the process of cooking. All Kurt wanted was for Blaine to come home and help. He had gone out grocery shopping.

"Maddi, for pete's sake, can you just grow up and stop crying?" Kurt said, frustrated and annoyed.

"It's not fair!" Maddi cried.

"Life's not fair" Kurt replied, leaving the room to check on Mitch.

Mitch's coughing wasn't any better. He looked like a zombie too.

"How are you feeling, Mitchy?" Kurt asked, rubbing his back.

"Like garbage" Mitch said, punctuating his reply with a cough.

"Awww, my poor baby" Kurt cooed and brushed Mitch's hair off his forehead. "Hold on, I'll get you some medicine."

Kurt went to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. As he searched for the bottle, he heard the front door open.

Kurt stuck his head out to see Blaine, his cheeks red from the cold, and shopping bags in his hands.

"Oh, good, you're here" Kurt said.

"It's loud in here" Blaine said, meaning Maddi's crying.

"Just ignore her. Did you get the onions I needed?"

"Yeah. Man, it's cold out there. And it's cold in here too. I need a sweater."

Kurt focused back to the cough medicine. He couldn't find any so he went to the hall closet, where they kept a supply of things, toothbrushes and soap and such. Spotting the bottle he needed, he grabbed it, trying to pull it out quickly like a game of Jenga. But a whole mess of bottles and boxes toppled down on the floor. One bottle even broke and spilled thick shampoo everywhere. Kurt swore, not caring who heard and tried to pick things up. At that moment, a beeping went off in the kitchen.

"Shoot, the chicken!" Kurt gasped. It was about to burn. "Blaine! Blaine! Can you get that?"

"Okay, hold on" Blaine said from another room.

Kurt went back to cleaning up the mess infront of him, but only three minutes later, the smoke detector went off. Only then did Blaine deal with the burning food. There was a mess of sounds now: Maddi's crying, Mitch's coughing, the stove timer and the smoke detector. By the time Kurt cleaned up the mess and gave Mitch his medicine, the chicken was too burnt to save.

Maddi had went to her room to sulk, and Mitch had stopped coughing for a minute and it was the first quiet moment in almost an hour.

Kurt glared at Blaine in the kitchen.

"I told you to get that" Kurt said.

"I did. Just too late."

"No, you got it when the smoke detector went off. Had you gotten it when I called you, we'd still have dinner tonight" Kurt spat.

"Sorry, I was busy" Blaine argued, his voice a lot calmer than Kurt's.

"Doing what? I was busy too, Blaine."

"I was trying to find this sweater. It was buried under a bunch of other cardigans" Blaine said. Kurt thought he was just joking, but he was actually serious.

"A sweater? You were looking for a sweater?" Kurt asked harshly. "Do you want to know what I was doing? I was cleaning up the mess in the hall closet while looking for cough medicine for our son who is really sick."

"That's not my fault. Don't make it sound like it is."

"I'm not saying it is! I'm saying that I asked you for one thing. One thing, Blaine. I'm here going crazy because Maddi won't shut up and Mitch is sick and I'm trying to do twenty things at once. But no, your stupid sweater comes first. Jeeze, Blaine. How do you expect this to work if I'm doing everything and you're playing dress up? We're trying to work on our relationship here, we're trying to make an effort. But we're back to the same thing we were doing before. This right here is why we split and this is also why I think we should reconsider what we're doing."

Blaine was in shock. He didn't say anything.

"I'm going to check on Mitch. Just...leave me alone tonight, okay?" Kurt muttered before stalking out of the room.

* * *

"Are you busy?" Blaine asked, approaching Kurt. Kurt was sitting on a chair, reading a magazine in the dark save a single lamp behind him. He looked up at Blaine.

"Not really, why?"

"I...well, come with me" Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take. He had an impish smile that made Kurt both amused and concerned.

Blaine pulled Kurt outside to the porch, only shutting the screen door so they could still hear the kids if they called. It was a warm night. On the porch was Blaine's little keyboard, a dinky one that he joked around with once in a while.

"Sit down" Blaine offered. Kurt sat down on the porch swing, swinging gently.

"What's happening?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled shyly. "I wanna play you something."

He sat on the little keyboard stool and put his hands on the keys. Then he began to play and started singing.

Kurt watched the performance intently. It had been a while since he heard Blaine sing. Like, really sing. Singing stupid songs with the kids in the car or in a funny voice to the radio didn't count.

Kurt was hardly listening to the song. He tried to, but he was too caught up in his thoughts of Blaine. His singing, his honest, deep, singing awoke something in Kurt that was sleeping since the split and it was beautiful. Blaine was the only one for him. He knew that already, of course, but now it was just so clear. It almost brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

When Blaine finished the song, he looked up at Kurt with his cute wide eyes.

As Kurt was figuring out the best thing to say, Blaine slid over to sit on the porch swing too.

"That was really goo-" Kurt began.

Blaine smiled, but shook his head. "Kurt, I want you to listen to me."

"Oh, uh, okay" Kurt said nodding.

Blaine took a breath and tilted his head. "Kurt, our relationship is...very, very complicated. And I know that it's been hard on both of us. You've handled it way better because on top of dealing with how much of a screw up we are, you're also an awesome father. I don't think anyone tells you that enough. You pull the whole family together in ways that I can't even try to copy. This may sound like a junky excuse but I think that's why there's so much tension between us; because I keep trying to compete with...perfection, and I can't. You do it all and I'm just there and I'm just really sorry for not being...equal, you know? Kurt, you mean a lot to me. More than anyone. I've lost you a few times and I just can't do that anymore. I love you and I want us to be a real family, and I swear from now on, this will be equal and honest and normshh-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him to a rough searing kiss, cutting off his speech.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered, their faces still very close. "I don't care about the past or how it's worked before. I think it's been pretty clear that the past wasn't really working for us too well. But Blaine, it's always been you. Always."

Blaine just smiled and kissed Kurt.

* * *

"Maddi, come sit down" Kurt called. "We need to talk to you both."

A fourteen year old girl, rather short for her age, with her curly hair in a tight ponytail, came slowly into the room. She had headphones in and sat down on the couch with an uncomfortable looking slouch.

"Headphones out" Kurt demanded and the girl yanked them out with an eye roll.

"So, Maddi, Mitch" Blaine began, gazing fondly at his kids.

Mitch was now almost thirteen and was a cheery kid. Loud, too. Kurt was sure he'd be taking drama the coming year in high school.

"Your Dad and I have something we need to tell you" Blaine said. "We feel that you're at the right age."

"Is this an adoption talk?" Maddi joked.

"You were both born via surrogate, moving on" Kurt snapped with an eye roll. Maddi was a quick and sassy teenager and Kurt had to stay on his game to keep up with her.

"Are you secretly secret agents?" Mitch asked.

"No" Blaine said.

"Can you two just listen? This is kind of important" Kurt said.

When the kids stayed silent, Blaine started speaking, "Um, when you were little, like ten years ago or so, you father and I were, um, split up."

Maddi gasped. "What?"

Blaine continued, "We were having communication issues and were arguing a lot and we had decided that enough was enough. But um, we didn't want our stupid mistakes to affect you two. We were still friends and we still cared for each other; that'll never change. So we still lived together and pretended for your sakes, and during a two year period, we dated other people. But then we sort of made up and realized that we both had the right person all along."

"Are you serious? Like this isn't a joke, is it?" Maddi demanded.

"No" Kurt said slowly. "This happened and we wanted to tell you two."

"Maddi, you look...upset" Blaine said, looking at the eldest child. She was frowning and staring down in her lap.

"I am" Maddi replied. "I can't believe you two would do that. And not tell us for ten freaking years!"

Kurt sighed. "Maddi, it's not-"

"No, hear me out" Maddi said, standing up. "My whole life I grew up thinking that you guys were the epitome of love, especially since you guys overcame the whole gay marriage thing. And now I find out that not only is it false, but you guys couldn't even work it out. You had to lie to our faces and then date other people."

"Maddi, that's not fair" Blaine said. "We're adults and we were going through a difficult time. Never mind being gay, that has nothing to do with it. We chose to work around our issues and still try to stay a family. That was for your sakes. We did it completely maturely."

"And don't focus on the past" Kurt added. "We didn't tell you this so you could obsess on the fact that we had problems. We told you this so you could be aware realize that true love does have bumps on the road. The point of this is that we love each other and love you and we always did."

"Mitch, you've been quiet" Blaine said, looking over. "What do you have to say?"

"Makes no difference to me now" Mitch said with a casual shrug. "But I have to ask, are you sharing this as a warning?"

"No" Kurt said. "No, no, not at all."

"We're fine now and are sure we will be" Blaine said with an endearing smile at his husband.

Kurt nodded.

"Mads, we never meant to hurt you" Blaine said, turning back to Maddi.

She looked up. "I know."

"Don't be mad, Maddi" Kurt said in a sing-song voice. That was something he used to say to her when she was little to make her smile when she was sad. He hadn't said it in ages because she outgrew it.

Maddi smiled. "I'm not mad."

"Then come hug us, girl!" Blaine said, opening his arms.

Maddi giggled, stood up and hugged her dads.

Even Mitch jumped in the group hug.

"See? One big, happy, well-dressed family" Kurt said, hugging them all together.

He caught Blaine's eye and Blaine beamed.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there we go. It's really ended for real. I set it up so I literally can't progress any further. I'm sorry, but I couldn't go on any more. Thank you for reading and to the five of you who review the first chapter asking for more, you're why it happened. Actually, funny story: I had gotten five reviews and four of them said they wanted more. I was really debating whether to do it or not so I told myself that if one more person reviewed and said they wanted more, I'd do it. And then, after a few weeks, that one more review came tricking in. ;) So that's why you read what you read. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Love ya! **


End file.
